


Letters

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boredom, Changbin misses Jisung, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hyunlix (if you squint), Jisung misses Changbin, Kisses, Kissing, Letters, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, The rest aren't there, kinda soft, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung gets bored easily. What happens when Changbin's gone for the day? The letters are his answer





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this in like... An hour and thirty minutes lmao. Just an idea thread floating around my brain.  
> But, before you read, just pretend Changbin is actually tall.... Well, taller than Jisung at least lmao  
> Also, the rest of the members aren't there cuz uh... I didn't know how to add em :/

Jisung woke up early in the morning to see that the spot next to him was empty. He looked around his room and found no one. "hyung?" he called but no one answered. He removed the cover off of him and found a note and the empty spot. It read out

_Dear Jisung, I went out with Channie hyung for the day. We're going to work on a new track. I'm sorry I had to leave so early, I promise I'll be back later. Love you_

_~Binnie~_

Jisung sighed a sign of relief and lauded back down. He smiled at himself still holding the letter. He picked up his phone and checked the time. "6 am" he said softly. He groaned and got up once more. "it's so early" he said rubbing his eyes after dropping the letter next to him. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He went downstairs expecting to complain about not knowing what to eat but found some food on the stove with another letter on top. He went over to the stove and picked up the letter.

_Hey Sungie, I know how much you HATE cooking and never know what to eat so I made you this. Please eat a little, you don't have to finish but, just eat a little bit... For me. I'll see you later my baby squirrel, I love you_

_~Binnie~_

 

Jisung smiled to himself feeling heat grow to his face. Reading the words "my baby squirrel" made him feel fuzzy inside. Jisung never really eats a lot. He takes one or two bites and that's it. He sometimes forgets to eat because he's too caught up in his own things. "just for you Binnie, just for you" he says to himself before grabbing a plate. He takes a little bit of food and warms it up. He waits for about one minute before its ready. He sets it down on the counter and goes to grab a drink from the fridge. He spots a note in the fridge as well. "is he serious" Jisung chuckles to himself

_Hello again angel, please stay hydrated ok? There's lots of bottles of water, please drink one today, okay?_

_~Binnie~_

Jisung smiles to himself again and grabs a bottle of water. He sets it down next to his food. He goes to grab a fork but stops as his hand is on the handle. "I wonder if there's a note in here too" he says smiling. He opens the drawer and sees nothing. He grabs a fork and sits down by the counter. He reaches for the remote on the side and turns on the kitchen TV. He finishes eating after watching half an episode of a kdrama and sets his plate in the sink. He turns off the TV and goes back upstairs. He sits in Changbin's room (also, the place he woke up in) and looks over at his phone. "6:45?" he questions. He unlocked his phone completely and sees no messages from his friends. "they're probably sleeping, it's really early". He turns off his phone and stares at the wall in front of him. "I miss binnie" he said with a small pout. He got up and went back downstairs. He sat down in front of the TV and started watching another drama. The clock hit 7 and he was still captivated by the show. "why is he so stupid, she's clearly in love with him" he said to TV while rolling his eyes. After the episode ended, a new drama started and he thought, hey? Why not. After watching the whole thing, the clock hit 8 am and he heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to the front door only to find his best friend Felix standing there. "lix? What are you doing here" Jisung asked while letting him in. Instead of answering, Felix gave Jisung a letter he was holding and sat on the couch.

_Sungie, I know you get bored easily when I'm not around so I called Felix over and he's gonna come around a by 8. And, if you're reading this, he's probably there with you now. Hope you two have fun. Love you_

_~Binnie~_

 

Jisung laughed out loud and sat next to Felix. "why am I not surprised" he said. "he really loves you Jisung. Whenever him and Chan hyung talk, your name is ALL I hear. Personally I think it's kind of cute but damn. He's whipped" Felix says, a smirk on his face. Jisung's cheeks turned red and started to burn. Knowing Changbin talks about him makes his hear flutter. "so, what do you want to do today besides blush about how cute Changbin hyung is?" Felix asked, laughing "shut up... And I don't know" Jisung said, touching his cheeks. "well I have the perfect idea" Felix says pulling out some video games "uh.. Lix.. Aren't we too old for this?" Jisung asked After a few minutes of convincing Jisung to play, both if them were in Changbin's room screaming and yelling at the TV while they played a game. Jisung ended up winning and Felix looked at the screen in defeat. "HA, and you called yourself the strong one" Jisung said laughing loudly. Felix sent a pillow at him and demanded a rematch. "pfft, sure" Jisung gladly accepted and they went back to playing. They've been playing since forever and Jisung gets tired. "alright, I'm tired of loosing, let's stop" Felix says, laying down on Changbin's bed. Jisung grabs his phone and checks the time. "11:30? When did it even reach 9?" Jisung said, confused. "wait, it's 11:30?" Felix asked, sitting back up. "yeah" "oof shit, sorey Jisung, I have to go out with... Someone" Felix said grabbing his bag off the table. "Felix, you could just say Hyunjin, I know you two have been staring at eachother with the most loving eyes, it's about time y'all go on a date" Jisung said laughing and getting up. Felix sighs and takes out his game and puts it in the respected box. "You know me too well sungie" Felix says while laughing After Felix left to go on his date, Jisung got bored again until he remembered he had something to do. "oh shit, I almost forgot" he said taking his bag and searching for his laptop. "WHERE IS IT?" he yelled when he didn't find it in his bag. He looked everywhere but the one place it could be ; his desk. "of course" he said hitting himself. He went over to the desk and opened it. He found a note on the screen.

_Hey sungie, I know how you have that paper to finish so I went in your bag and charged your laptop for when you used it. Don't overwork yourself okay? Love you_

_~Binnie~_

 

Jisung laughed again and sat in front of his laptop. He opened his file and continued what he had started. He typed and types and types until his fingers feels numb. He finally finishes and re reads what he wrote to make sure there weren't any mistakes. After he finishes, he clicks save and closes his laptop. He unplugs it and puts it back in his bag along with the charger. He lays back down on Changbin's bed and picks up his phone. "12:45? Wow... Time runs by fast" he says putting it back down. He gets bored again and doesn't know what to do. "You know what, let me go buy some chips, I'm craving" he says getting up. He heads into the bathroom and takes a quick shower. After he's done, he puts on a pair of sweats and a t shirt. "where is my... " he says looking for something. He opens the closet and sees another letter sticking out. "how did he even have the time to do all this" Jisung says chuckling.

_If you're looking for your favorite grey hoodie, it's in the dryer. Thought I should wash it for when you go out, hehe_

_~Binnie~_

 

"this guy" Jisung says, a smile on his face. He heads to the laundry room and opens the dryer and of course he finds his hoodie in it. He smiles and takes it out if the dryer. "it's still warm" he says putting it on. He goes back in his room, grabs his phone and keys and heads outside. He walks the street in silence and reaches the store in no time. He grabs a drink and a bag of chips and pays before walking back out. He walks back home and when he reaches, he quickly unlock the door and sets the things down. He decided to keep his clothes because he felt comfortable in them. He check the time and it was 1:30. "hm, not bad, not bad" he said. He unlocks his phone and sees a message from Changbin. "Sungie!!! I'll be home at around 2. I miss you so much" the message read out. Jisung practically jumped in joy knowing his boyfriend was coming home soon. He ran upstairs and grabbed his own blanket and brought it downstairs. He took his drink and chips and set it on the table. He then took the blanket and covered himself with it. He got comfortable and turned on the TV. He waited patiently for 2 pm to hit, he missed Changbin too much. 2 o'clock hits and, right on time, he hears a car pull up outside. He restrains from bolting from the couch and continues watching the show that was playing. He hears footsteps outside of the door. He then hears keys and the doorknob twist open. Opening the door, Changbin is met with a soft pair of eyes staring at him. A smile sneaks up on his face and he quickly closes the door behind him. He sets everything down and Jisung bolts from the couch and into Changbin arms. Changbin plants a small kiss on Jisung's lips and pulls away only to be met with a more deepened kiss. After pulling away for the second time, Changbin looks at Jisung in the eyes and smiles. "I missed you" he said. "I missed you too" Jisung said hugging Changbin, his head resting on his chest. "didn't you have fun today?" Changbin asked "yeah, but I still missed you a lot" Jisung said, not even moving. Changbin slightly chuckled and detached himself from Jisung. He sat down on the couch, Jisung quickly following. "so, how was your day" Jisung asked resting his head on Changbin's lap. "it was good, I got to finish the track with Chan so now he's just adding small adjustments to it" Changbin answered, playing with Jisung's hair. "what about you?" Changbin asked. "binnie, you're too cute, I don't get it. How did you have time to do all of this. First the food, then the water, then Felix, then my laptop, then my sweater.... How did you do it?" Jisung said looking at Changbin. "well I mean, it wasn't hard. Since you went to bed early, I thought I should do something special since I wasn't going to be there all day. So, most of this was planned last night" Changbin said, a smile on his face. "woow... You still surprises me to this day" Jisung said "isnt that.... A good thing... " Changbin said, coming closer to Jisung. "yes, yes it is" Jisung said closing his eyes. Changbin kissed him and he kissed back. All he wanted to do all day was kiss his boyfriend and now he had that chance. One hand was behind Jisung's neck while the other was on his waist. "I love you Sungie" Changbin said after he pulled away. "I love you too" Changbin and Jisung practically stayed there for the longest time, the two cuddling on the couch, Changbin sneaking glances over at Jisung, Jisung blushing at him. A few more kisses were given on the head. Jisung was so happy he could finally spend time with Changbin after a long day

**Author's Note:**

> ONSUSBSJS, OKAY. I guess this was soft... Was it good? Yes? No? Maybe? Welp, I tried. Hope you enjoyed :D  
> I also didn't re read so if there's typos... Woops


End file.
